


Free Spirit

by the_blue_fairie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Skinny Dipping, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blue_fairie/pseuds/the_blue_fairie
Summary: Honeymaren just wants to go for a skinny dip in a secluded pool in the Forest. But she hasn't counted on Gale - or on Elsa.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), elsamaren - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 486





	Free Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my second Elsamaren fic. It was a delight to write and I hope you enjoy it! And please review! Reviews inspire writers to keep writing!

Honeymaren knew many secrets of the Enchanted Forest. She did not know all of them. Not even Yelena or the oldest mothers amongst the Northuldra claimed to know them all. But she had grown up here, and so she knew many a secret way. She had spent her girlhood climbing trees, trying to catch a glimpse of the sky – she had always been a swifter climber than Ryder – until her body had become wiry. She never saw the sky, but in the thinnest veil of fog she still made out the stretch of the Forest and how far it ran. She learned the nooks and crannies of the woods, made new paths on her own private treks. It was on one such venture, when she had long since left Ryder behind, that she first found the secluded pool.

It was a sheltered place, with waters wide and placid. No rock giants snored close by. Not even the water’s mysterious and burning eyes often reared themselves there, for the pool held none of the nokk’s frothing wrath. And so, every once in a while, when it tickled her fancy, Honeymaren took the liberty to swim in the calm, clear water. 

It tickled her fancy more after the lifting of the fog, for sun came again to the Forest – not diluted by snowy silver but yellow and clear, flooding the glades and open spaces. The sun was warm, especially in summer months when the woods were as golden as its rays, and so Honeymaren quite appreciated taking a dip in her private, crystal pool.

One summer’s day, when the sun felt particularly hot, the idea to take a dip struck her. The day was calm and hazy. No one would miss her. And so, she deftly slipped away.

She folded her clothes neatly by the bank and sank into the cool blue water. She swam a little while, drifting dreamily through the water – drifting like the leaf that glided overhead, twirled by the breeze, like the cap that airily sailed –

Cap?

That was _her_ cap!

And her belt too! And scarf!

Honeymaren’s eyes darted to the bank and sure enough, her clothes were gone – all caught up in a gust of wind!

Gale!

Gale was a playful spirit.

She whistled through the treetops, plucking leaves from off their branches and fluttering them hither and thither. Over cooking pots, she dropped them, so that old Northuldra women would squawk, their stews spoiled by an unexpected rain of leaves.

Gale was rambunctious.

But this was – ooh!

Honeymaren was mad. She jumped up with a splash, snatching at the air. Her trousers danced above her, playfully kicking out. They only brushed lightly against her face, but that and a gush of wind flopped her backward. Sploosh! She rose, sullen, wishing she could seize her quarterstaff. But, insult of insults, her staff was in the medley of garments too! So help her, if Gale bopped her on the head with _her own staff_ – but Gale did not. Still, the whole sea of clothes skittered just out of reach, leaving Honeymaren to leap like a lake-fish.

At last, Honeymaren got hold of her staff. Aha! She did the best she could to snag her clothes on the end of it, but Gale just lifted them higher, then sent them swirling far out over the dry land.

Honeymaren trudged forward with the resoluteness of one ready for battle, wading to the water’s edge. If she could take on giants and Arendellian soldiers, she could take on a wild wind spirit. She’d show her!

Honeymaren flailed her staff once more, adamant that she would not be kicked down by her own pants again. Gale wasn’t doing anymore kicking, however, just fluttering the clothes high overhead, drawing Honeymaren on as she struck out with her staff. It was tough striking at air. Gale had no hands to knock the clothes out of!

In her exasperation, it did not occur to Honeymaren to wonder what put the spirit in such a mood. The air had always been buoyant at this gentle pool, but nothing like this! She did not realize that Elsa had been a little ways off, singing lullabies to a drowsy baby giant who had wandered from home and was sad he could not get to sleep. Gale had been with her, skirting lightly about the area and finally breezing into the clearing where the pool lay. The baby giant now snugly asleep, Elsa went contentedly to find her spirit friend. She found Gale soon enough.

And beneath Gale, a very irate Honeymaren.

A very irate, very naked Honeymaren.

Very, very naked.

Elsa backed away, averting her eyes, trying not to focus on the way water glistened on the curve of Honeymaren’s butt.

Her beautiful, firm butt.

Elsa could still exit the situation gracefully. Honeymaren was hopping up and down, waving her staff in the air. She had not seen Elsa. But Elsa covering her eyes meant she was stepping aimlessly, and sure enough, she soon heard the crackle of the underbrush at her misplaced footfall.

Honeymaren wheeled around, eyes flashing, staff raised.

“Elsa?”

Honeymaren lowered her staff, eyes softening. She tried to cover herself with her arms.

Elsa was mortified.

“I – Gale – I was just wondering where the air –” she stammered.

(“Where the air” sounded like “derriere” in Elsa’s mind. This was not helpful. Not helpful at all!)

Finally, Elsa managed to squeak, “Gale, you give Honeymaren her clothes back right now!”

The spirit dropped the garments to the earth, then flitted away.

“Gale, wait, come back here!” Elsa cried, watching a trail of caught-up leaves swirl away. Turning awkwardly back to Honeymaren, head bowed, she murmured, “I’m sorry, I was going to ask her to whirl around you to dry you off. You’re still sopping wet. How, ahem, how do you usually dry yourself off when you… um…”

Honeymaren sighed. “Usually, these days, I just let the sun dry me off, honestly.”

Oh.

Oh.

The image of Honeymaren basking nude upon the grass filled Elsa’s mind and she was so glad she was focused on her own feet, so that Honeymaren could not see how berry-red she had become.

In truth, Elsa now looked more awkward than Honeymaren did. Ice was curling at her feet, needling up around her.

“Hey, hey, Els, it’s okay!” Honeymaren murmured. “Calm down.”

How to help the Fifth Spirit calm down? What presented itself? What would _she_ do to calm down in this setting? Well…

“Do you want to join me?”

Honeymaren blurted the words out before she could stop herself. Oh, this was a bad idea, wasn’t it?

Elsa looked up in spite of herself. “Wh-what?” she gasped.

“Sure!” Honeymaren exclaimed, choosing to roll with it and wishing she hadn’t. “You’re the Fifth Spirit, wild-haired and free, right? And the talking snowman you made said he finds clothes restricting, right, and you made him, so that means something in you might…”

Oh, she needed to stop talking now. This had not been a very good day for her.

A touch of the old queenly propriety returned to Elsa for a moment. “Honeymaren, I hardly think –,” she began.

“It could be… fun?” Honeymaren ventured through gritted teeth. The awkwardness had reached its apex, and something in that earnest, sheepish awkwardness resonated with them both. Elsa raised her eyes shyly, truly flustered, but with a touch of laughter on her lips. Then elegantly she raised an arm and her gown melted away.

For a second, Honeymaren forgot how to breathe.

“I _am_ the Fifth Spirit, wild-haired and free, aren’t I?” Elsa smiled. That touch of laughter and bemusement was rippling through her now and she was smirking. “Running barefoot through the woods like a sylvan goddess. You know, there was a painting in the Portrait Room of the castle in Arendelle of an ancient Greek goddess and _she_ was in the nude. Maybe I should just forego clothes entirely, keep up with the whole goddess thing?”

_Yes. Yes, please. I want that_ , Honeymaren thought suddenly, then prayed she hadn’t said that out loud.

Honeymaren’s eyes were as round as saucers.

The two women waded into the water, hand in hand, letting the water glide over them and gliding out into the water. It was a perfectly serene moment – and Honeymaren half expected the nokk to leap up from the depths of the pool with a bellow, capping off the craziness of this dizzying day. But no nokk reared its head, and so Elsa and Honeymaren swam together in the cool of the water, giggling and happy. Then they sunbathed on the grass in the golden light and when their lips touched in one sweet moment, both Honeymaren and Elsa felt this had been the most perfect of perfect days. 


End file.
